Overflowing in More Ways Than One
by Woody K
Summary: Pyra, Mythra, and Nia sat down with Rex to warn him that at the start of Sunday at sunrise through the end of Saturday at midnight their respective sex drive will be at an all-time high due to the Aegis energy overflowing them and it's up to their beloved to handle all 3 each day by filling them up no matter what. Request from ultimateCCC.
1. Chapter 1

Pyra, Mythra, and Nia came to Rex's home, they said, "Rex? We need to talk."

Rex answered as he came downstairs, "What is it?"

"Sit down, please."

Rex took a seat and everyone else sat down with Rex to warn him, Pyra said, "At the start of Sunday at sunrise through the end of Saturday at midnight, our respective sex drives will be at an all-time high due to the Aegis energy overflowing us."

"And?"

Mythra added, "It's up to you to handle all three of us each day by filling us up no matter what."

"Oooook...no problem."

Nia said, "Don't let us down."

"I won't."

He had a hard time keeping his mind on his salvaging the rest of the day, as he thought about the next seven days, he decided to use some scraps as makeshift sex toys, when Sunday morning came, he woke up and kept wondering what they should do first. He could feel his cock getting hard, as he thought about eating Pyra's wet pussy or fingering Mythra's tight ass, or even Nia's legs wrapping over his shoulders as her fucked her good and hard. His half-hard cock was starting to press against his pants. Pyra, Mythra and Nia appeared before him in his room, overflowing with so much Aegis that it basically glowed out of their orifices, they all said, "It's time."

The redhead with a blindfold in her hands, she said, "Put it on."

His breath quickened as he put the blindfold on. It completely covered all eye sight and made out Pyra's voice requesting, "Now drop your pants."

She sounded like she meant business, so he did not want to stall. He unzipped his pants and let them drop.

Pyra laughed, "Ahhh, I can see you have been pretty excited."

It was true, his cock was almost standing on end now. He smiled a little bit as she inspected him with her soft hand, her fingernails grazing his balls. A chill went through his lower half. Pyra moved away from him as she continued, "Okay. Sit on the chair behind you and take off the rest of your clothes."

Rex felt around and found the chair. He could feel Pyra's eyes on him as he sat and began taking off his clothes. Once Rex was completely naked, Pyra commanded, "Now I want you get down on all fours and crawl over here like a little puppy dog."

He obeyed immediately and got on his hands and knees. His cock was now completely erect and already dripping with pre-cum. As he crawled closer to where she sat, he could smell her wetness. Obviously, she was enjoying this little game too. He sat on his knees between her legs and pushed his nose into her pubic area. Rex then took a big whiff and leaned in to lick her and he laughed, "Mmmm, honey, I liked your pussy with a little bit of hair, but completely bald like this is nicer!"

Pyra laughed a little, she actually liked a bald vagina better too. She tasted so good, her juices running were down his face as he shoved his tongue deep into her hole. His tongue moved up to her delicious clit. In a minute, he felt he needed to catch a breath, so he backed up, starting to take off the blindfold. Pyra said, " Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't take off that blindfold yet, you silly dog."

Rex stuttered, "But what's going on? I don't understand."

Mythra said, "Nobody said we were going to explain the rules to you. We're just here to have a little horny naked fun, at your expense, of course."

The girls laughed. Pyra cooed, "Rex, if you move over here to the left like a good boy, you can have a taste of my cunt again."

Rex obeyed like a good boy, even panting like a dog, moved over on his knees and leaned in for a taste. This time the pussy was a little hairier, it was not Pyra's. He noticed after getting a few pubic hairs in his mouth and began to get up off his knees. He felt a playful slap to his ass and he dropped back on the ground. His backside was beginning to sting a tiny bit as three more sexy slaps landed on his buttocks. The three of them were hitting him with their own bare hands. Nia wagged her finger, "No, no, no. You stay on the floor like a good dog until we say you can get up."

The redhead said, "The hairy snatch that you tasted belongs to Nia."

Pyra went on to explain, "At no point during the rest of Sunday are you permitted to remove the blindfold, so you have to keep it on until Monday morning. We are going to have a very fun day with you, Rex."

Pyra squeezed his cock. Precum began to ooze from its head. All three girls laughed. Rex tried to make it look like he wasn't enjoying himself, but his extremely hard cock made a liar out of him. Pyra said, "First things first, Rex. You are going to crawl on all fours and lick our feet and suck our toes."

Mythra shot in, "And you'd better do it good if you want a reward."

Nia added "Don't use your hands either. A good dog doesn't NEED to use his hands!"

Rex made his way over to where the ladies sat. He could smell their wet pussies. He wondered if they had played with each other before he got here, eating and fingering each other. Rex picked up one of the ladies feet (maybe Pyra's?) and began to lick...

The salvager, even though he was completely nude and blindfolded, paused for a moment to survey the scene before him. 3 lovely ladies were sitting naked on chairs. They each had their feet up in the air, anxiously awaiting his tongue between their toes. Rex's cock was extremely hard, standing on end with anticipation, a few drips of pre-cum dribbling on its head. Rex could tell that Pyra was thoroughly enjoying herself because she laughed and smacked his hand away every time he reached for his cock, as he desperately needed relief. The three ladies and their toes were beckoning Scott, as he felt them running their feet all over his hard cock. He was once again forced to his knees. Pyra pressured him, "You'd better start eating or licking something or we'll never get to cum."

Mythra looked at Pyra and said, "Well, we just can't leave him all hot and bothered, can we? I mean, that's just not fair..."

Her voice trailed off. Pyra and Nia looked at each other. Nia explained, "Apparently, you don't get the game we are playing, Rex is our sex slave and that means he has to do what we say, when we say it. He doesn't get to cum until he has earned it!"

Rex, sitting on all fours and still blindfolded, listened and began to panic and thought, "They might not let me cum? What the heck is that crap? Surely, they were not going to give me a boner, then not let me have any fun? I mean, teasing is one thing, but taking me to the edge, then LEAVING me there is another!"

It was that type of dialogue that made him want to back out prematurely, he wasn't sure he liked this game anymore. Mythra grabbed his hair and shoved their toes into his mouth.

Rex loved women's toes and feet, especially Pyra, Mythra and Nia's. He loved the way they smelled when freshly washed in a bubble bath and even loved how they smelled after being in sneakers and sweat socks at the gym. Rex never had a problem massaging his their feet, often his loving massages led to some dirty sessions.

He stuck his tongue between each toe and licked the underside of the foot. His tongue trailed up her ankle, then back down to her big toe. Mythra moaned and groaned, running her fingers through his hair and grasping the back of his head. He wouldn't mind sucking on her toes for a while, but he so badly wanted to get between her legs and eat her wet pussy. He imagined how juicy and tight it would feel if he were allowed to fuck it.

Mythra pushed him away and told him to move onto Nia's feet. Her feet smelled like leather, like expensive high heels. He could hear Pyra was now very horny and must have been rubbing her clit, as he heard whimpers coming from next to him. He wished he could see what Pyra was doing and really wanted to rip of his blindfold. After a few minutes of attending to Nia's toes, he heard her cry out, "Oh god, eat my cunt you dog!"

Nia shoved his face into her crotch. She was beyond wet, she was soaking the chair underneath herself, she ordered, "Eat me good or we'll be here all day and night. Grab my ass too."

She scooted down the chair a bit so he could spread her ass cheeks. He slipped his thumb in her wet hole to lubricate it, and then drug it down to her tight asshole. It slid it unbelievable easy. Rex's cock was so hard it was beginning to throb, he needed to cum very badly. A few strokes might just do the trick, but he continued to pleasure Nia, hoping for the favor to be returned soon. Pyra laughed, "Hey! Don't paralyze that tongue, I want some too!"

Rex crawled over to where she called from and went right away to her snatch. Pyra was very wet too and he fingered both her pussy and asshole as he sucked on her clit. That always made her orgasm. In the background, he could hear that Mythra and Nia had gotten onto the bed together and were most likely in a 69 position. Their cries of pleasure were awesome to hear and he felt that maybe it was time he spoke up, he asked, "If I have properly done my duties as a sex slave, can I maybe have a little relief?"

He reached down and grasped his cock. It felt so good to be stroked. Pyra asked, "Hmmm, well, I guess we'll have to make him feel a LITTLE good, shouldn't we girls?"

They agreed and sat Rex on one of the chairs and tied his hands behind it. They also tied each of his legs and feet to the legs of the chair so that his knees were spread apart. He was exhausted from all the oral work he'd been forced to do, and now was a bit impatient to blow his load. There were many hands rubbing his cock and massaging his balls. It felt so damn good. He was straining in the chair, unable to move around. His knees were spread, letting whomever's fingers tickle his balls and the area down by his ass. He could feel the cum building up in his balls, could feel the load staring to make its way up his shaft. Just a few more strokes...Rex was almost there...

All of the hands suddenly left his cock. His hips bucked to try to get some pleasure and to be able to finish cumming. Without any actual stimulation, his glorious orgasm died and the cumming feeling receded. He bucked up and down in desperation, whimpering from the denial, "What's wrong? What have I done? Why won't you let me cum?"

His cock bobbed up and down, red and throbbing, more pre-cum dribbling from its swollen head. Nia cooed, "Awww, poor baby! He wants to cum so badly, doesn't he?"

Nia laughed and the others joined in. Even though he wanted this game to stop, he was so into it, he wasn't sure if he did want to cum. Then the game would end. Pyra smirked, "Maybe we'll just keep you tied up here for a little while more."

Mythra piped in, "Yeah, better yet, we should take off the blindfold and leave him tied up, so he can watch us eat each other. That's sure to keep him on the edge!"

Rex's cock was so very stiff and hurting from not being allowed to cum. He would not be able to not watch his wife joining the other two women in bed. How would he survive his time tied up and on the edge of cumming. He began to thrash and yell at them a little, prompting Pyra to knock him unconscious to quell his tantrum. While he was out cold, they took a break. Hours later, it was the afternoon and he didn't wake up yet. They saw he was flaccid, so they gave him handjobs to bring his feeling of ejaculating semen. It took until nighttime, but he finally came in his sleep. They then slept in Rex's bed, intending to eat each other like they said they would tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came, Rex awoke was forced to do nothing but witness Pyra leaning closer into Mythra's warmth.

The red-haired woman was definitely giving more than a functional caress. Her blonde friend was enjoying it as her large nipples were visibly growing with each squeeze, and her thighs parted slightly below a neat triangle on her mons. The blonde hairs were moist enough to catch the light, but the obvious pink lips below were drawing her attention, it was already engorged and obviously moist. They could have already been oiled but it might just have been her arousal.

It might not have been Nia's imagination that Pyra and Mythra's full pink petals were opening in front or her. Then, she realized that they had now parted her legs and placed her feet on either side of her. Nia's own clearly aroused sex opened to their gaze. They looked at Rex naked and erect and saw just how much he was enjoying his little voyeuristic treat, even though he wanted to at least get in on the action a little, "Come on, please? You're all killing me!"

As they shook their heads, he continued to watch, Pyra's hands slid easily down Mythra and Nia's stomachs to caress the tops of their parted thighs. Sliding down towards their knees before running up towards their waiting arousal, reaching the soft tops of their thighs. Rex started to leak precum as he watched the redhead caress and tease Mythra and Nia's nether lips, parting them, sliding within them with a finger each and eliciting a shuddering moan from both of them as she slid them easily in and out, probing deeper with each penetration. The blondes' wet arousal as clearly audible as their moaning. Adding a second finger for each cunt, working faster at her delightfully slippery tasks. A wet slapping accompany each thrust from both women, rewarded with gasps from the blondes.

Mythra and Nia imagined the sensation of Pyra's palms slapping their clits and Pyra could feel the heat of her own arousal building. She half wanted to join in with the girls, as she knew Rex wanted as well, but didn't want to break the spell. Perhaps she could still watch if she got down on her knees and sucked-off Rex's obviously hard cock, she knew he would love that and she would love to taste him now, but she didn't want to risk missing even the smallest detail of their show or break the spell. She was so turned on.

The blondes watched the redhead rise up from her seated position and, without missing a wet stroke, swung her legs over Mythra. Pyra's tits bounced alluringly as they swung with her movement, and jiggled beautifully as she positioned her shaven sex over Mythra's face, briefly poised. Then, she sank back down to thrust herself against the blonde's open mouth. At first, rubbing herself back and forth urgently, briefly oblivious to one of the open cunts she had been so recently fingering. Those wet lips still parted and glistening below her. Nia fingered herself as she waited her turn.

Pyra's pace had slowed but her eyes closed, she still rode Mythra's mouth. The sounds from Mythra told Pyra how good that mouth felt on her cunt. It was a delicious urgency as Mythra's tongue slid inside Pyra, probing. A mouth lapping from her perineum to her clitoris, Pyra could feel it now. A soft tongue was circling her clit, that sensation as it slid up under her the thin fleshy veil and flicked at her clit made her so turned on.

After a little bit, she got off of Mythra and gave Nia her turn, she languidly drew two fingers up Nia's slick slit, pausing, then penetrating those pink lips sharply with two fingers. The wet slap was loud Nia's gasp wetly muffled by Pyra's hand. Pyra repeated as she picked up the pace. She slowed down, then curled her fingers upwards before frigging the blonde hard and fast. The soundtrack of wet smacks as Pyra's palm connected with the apex of her friend's sex. Nia knew this pleasure only too well, fingers pounding against her g-spot as her exposed clit endured wet slaps. The hand penetrating her held Nia in position against Pyra, knuckle deep. The movement of the tendons alluding to the powerful caress was still being delivered within. There were shudders and creamy fluid running over the redhead's fingers.

Glistening fingers were slurping in a delightfully dirty way as they are withdrawn, then they re-entered as her other hands fingered Mythra. Still pressing against the blondes' glistening slits. Pyra could feel her own heat and need, and was only too aware of how shallow her breathing had become as all three expelled guttural noises as cum leaked out of them. The reward was two warm streams of fluids squirting towards where Pyra is, eyes were drawn briefly from the delicious pink fonts to where it splashed warmly against their legs. The two of them looked up and smirked, it was time for them to pay her back.

They had Pyra lie on her back as their hands were caressing her upper arms and shoulders, they both said, "Just lay back there and enjoy."

Pyra is not feeling like disobeying, her gaze drifted into the ceiling above. More than one pair of hands were stroking her now, one pair was moving softly from her ankles, the other was moving slowly upwards to her neck in smooth measured circles. Pyra's heat was already pulsing gently as she thought about them touching her down there. How easily they would slide inside her, and feels a fluttering tingle. It felt so good in a delightfully naughty way. Their hands glided across her already glowing skin and Pyra closed her eyes again, sinking into the tactile pleasure.

The caress of Pyra's shoulders became more forceful as it moved to her breasts. Fingers firmly caressed her tits as they were lingering, squeezing and drawing up towards her swollen nipples. Little sparks of pleasure connected with her pelvic heat and Pyra realized that she was holding her breath as warm fingers tugged on her nipples, gripping them tightly. An attempt to pull on Pyra's pink buds too quickly lost traction and they slipped from Mythra's grip. Pyra gasped with the release and the sensation that washed through her nipples.

Pyra's breathing had become shallow, now aware of hands roaming down the outside of her legs and caressing her hips, running down the tops of her thighs to her knees as Mythra's hands reveled in the lovely softness of her stomach. Just as Mythra returned her attention to Pyra's tits, she felt her legs being urged to part by Nia's slippery hands moving up the insides of her calves, slow but insistent. Pyra acquiesced with no reluctance whatsoever, needing that contact. Her eyes closed, sinking into that rising caress as other hands draw towards the sensitive ache in her nipples again. Mythra delivered a lingering kiss on Pyra's lips as she said, "Just say if you want us to stop..."

The hands paused, Pyra pleaded, "No, don't stop!"

There were giggles as the caresses returned. They were more urgent now, cupping and squeezing Pyra's sensitive tits hard, moving more forcefully up her inner thighs. Pyra watched glistening fingers tantalizingly close to the distended pink buds. The sensation mingled with a caressing touch exploring the softness of her inner thighs. Hands were so close, so cruel, Pyra so desperately needed that touch. Needful, she wanted to scream out, demand they touch her there, but the teasing felt too exquisite for her to raise her voice. She didn't want this sensual tease to stop, she wanted to be their plaything, for them to explore her and take her somewhere only they can. The sensation in her tits, the caress next to her needful sex made Pyra think to herself, "Please fucking touch me!"

Then, sensations were running up the petals of her sex. Her pleas may have been heard as fingers were massaging her nether lips, opening her. The thrill as they entered her so easily was fueled by the fingers being joined by those of another hand, caressing Pyra inside, pushing deeper into her moist and needful heat.

Pyra only realized that her tits were being neglected when she felt rather than saw Mythra positioned her breasts over her face. The redhead felt them press against her mouth as the fingers continued to explore her. Mythra's nipple needed to force its way into her willing mouth, Pyra met it with enthusiasm and she explored the texture with her tongue and teeth, both drawing them across the tender roughness and encouragement from Mythra. The opportunity to gorge herself on the bud was only too brief. Pyra made the most of suckling onto the large teat and was rewarded with both a sleazy moan and a wet smacking sound as Mythra drew her boobs away.

She quickly felt those lovely big boobs slide wetly across her own, warmly across her soft belly, and for the first time received an intimate view of Mythra's slick cunt, glistening pink and open above her. Pyra couldn't take her eyes off it as it descended on her, the scent of sex enveloped her seconds before she kissed those already swollen lips. Lapping at Mythra's labia before running her tongue up the welcoming slit, and tasting her. It had been far too long. Pyra thrust her tongue as deep as she could, and was rewarded not just with taste, but by Mythra grinding herself against her waiting mouth. Mythra grunted her pleasure, rubbing her splayed self urgently against Pyra's mouth, before centring her clit on Pyra's attention and rubbing herself against the outstretched tip of Pyra's eager tongue.

The redhead was trying to focus on this pink prize, only too aware of two pairs of hands caressing her inner thighs and lips of her aching cunt. Pyra needed to feel something inside her again. Instead, she felt Nia's hands slide under her ass, caressing and cupping her butt cheeks, a slippery caress of her buttocks, but it was so easy for a finger to slip. At the same time, Pyra felt Nia's firm touch sliding down across her mons, caressing her now slippery cunt lips before easily sliding inside her from above. Feeling fingers delving inside her from above and below, the urgency of the ones from above were matching her own enthusiasm for thrusting her tongue into the replenishing slickness of Mythra's cunt.

Pyra felt fingers exploring her sex joined by the pliable probing of a tongue around the digits. The owner of the hands on her ass was also now licking her cunt. Perhaps watching Nia lick Sally's cunt was too much for Mythra. That cunt grinding down harder and harder against Pyra's mouth was eventually rewarded with a shuddering climax and creamy mouthful that is a reward in itself. The taste and texture just encouraged her to eat more as Pyra continued to tease the pulsing hole with her tongue as those shudders softened, savouring her cum.

As Nia's fingers slowly slid from Pyra's sex, the tonguing of her cunt became more insistent, and Pyra's own subdued excitement comes back to the fore with a vengeance. Pyra realized that Mythra was now splaying her open from above, allowing Nia to probe her more deeply with that enthusiastic tongue. Feeling that muscle thrust inside her, the breadth of its base became more substantial than most cocks, a soft stretch, the tip exploring and caressing Pyra in one of the most intimate ways possible. At the same time, Nia's eyes looked up at her as she asked, "Am I doing it right?"

Pyra nodded and emitted a surprised gasp as attention was turned to her clit. The flicking left to right that she watched earlier was driving her from building ache towards release. Pyra's pelvis shuddered as she lost control and felt her own climax wash through her naked body. Her fluids splashed noisily over Nia's face. Encouraged, the blonde lapped even more enthusiastically at the redhead's cunt, gorging herself on Pyra's juices.

Slowly the licking turned less urgent, and more languid as Pyra became more aware of her surroundings, she saw Rex's erection involuntary spurting semen. His bulbous head and shaft were glistening with his own pre-cum, it looked magnificent. He looked as if he's really enjoying himself wanking over three women, except it was hardly wanking since he didn't even touch himself. They waited a few hours for him to be flaccid again.

Then, Pyra felt fingers entering her again, they curled up to caress the nub of nerve endings that was her g-spot, then began to pump rapidly in and out of her. She felt herself being held down. The world literally disappeared from her perspective and when she opens her eyes again, Mythra was stroking her hair and kissing her cheek. Then, Pyra saw Nia beckoning from between her thighs, Nia positioned Pyra's bum, which was now rested on the edge of the bed with her thighs splayed open. Pyra could feel the heat of her cunt, and knew she wanted more and amongst that she wants to feel Rex cum, but spent a few more hours teasing him by denying him pleasure.

By evening, Rex was freed from his bindings, Pyra invited him to kneel between the open thighs and welcomed him by telling him just where she wants his cock. Pyra then took Rex firmly by the shaft and began sliding the swollen head of his cock up and down Pyra's gaping slit.

Closing her eyes to savour the sensation, Pyra then felt a tongue join the cock on her cunt. Looking down to see Mythra lapping at both her and Rex as Nia wanked Rex's cock up and down her slit. Pyra pushed down and felt Rex's penis slide easily just inside her, the thickness of his head stretching and pleasuring her entrance, but she gasped as she feels Mythra's tongue descend on her clit, then alternate between her clit and where Rex's boner joined her. It was like she was flicking his glans and her clit with one stroke.

Rex couldn't help himself and he plunged easily into Pyra, accompanied by a wet squelch and a gasp from her. Mythra and Nia both encourage him to fuck Pyra harder.

The feel of Pyra's now well-used cunt, the smutty encouragements or both made Rex cum. When he did, his hardness was swelling and jerking inside Pyra as he was squirting wave after wave of his warm creamy spunk inside her. When Rex kneeled up, Pyra could feel his spunk running out of her, but she wasn't the only one who noticed. Mythra is quickly down between Pyra's thighs lapping at the cocktail of their juices running from her cunt, it was delicious. Nia, at the same time, was licking Rex's cock clean, before going back to bed. Everyone else followed suit, but some of their limbs were dangling since the bed wasn't big enough for four.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday, Rex was naked and handcuffed to his bed in an X shape. Pyra sent Mythra and Nia to pick up some beer, Rex asked, "Pyra, do you have a key for these damn handcuffs?"

Pyra replied, "No, but we can't leave anyway, it would only make Mythra and Nia mad."

Then he heard it. The doorknob was turning, they were back.

Mythra announced, "I hope you two lovebirds are having a nice time. We got beer and a simple little toy for you to play with."

Mythra reached in her pocket and grabbed a blindfold. When Nia had put away the beer in the refrigerator and downed two by herself, she reached for a strap-on dildo that she had bought and began to put it on. Pyra grabbed the blindfold and tied it on his head so Rex could not see a thing, Mythra said, "I saw how much you liked pounding Pyra's pussy earlier, so we decided that you would probably be a pretty good cocksucker too. Maybe my cock won't cum but I can still fuck your face."

Rex could hear Mythra and Nia getting undressed and it also sounded as if one of them had locked the door, he could hear Nia standing in front of him, saying to Pyra, "Do you have the accessories to this dildo you talked about?"

"Yes, let me get them."

After a few minutes, Nia said to Rex, "Now that feels like a real cock, warm and soft without too much of that pubic hair."

He could hear Nia approach him and bluntly demand, "Open your mouth."

Rex only opened a little when he heard Mythra say, "She said open, you little cocksucker."

The salvager opened wide and could feel the cock pass over his tongue. It was warm and felt realistic, but he was repulsed even though it was plastic and/or rubber to him, it was amazingly realistic for a dildo. Nia began pumping harder and deeper into his mouth, he gagged once or twice but kept telling himself to relax, he could even feel pubic hair go up his nostrils and synthetic balls slap his chin as he was forced to deep throat this rubber cock. Nia was moaning, Pyra was making some deep groaning noises that must have been coming from over Nia's shoulder. He even heard Mythra in the chair coo, "That is making me so hot and my pussy is so wet. Suck that cock!"

Their encouragement helped him relax and really devour the hard rubber cock. Rex began to deep throat it on every bob of his head, he licked its warm shaft and hairy rubbery balls. Pyra began to groan even louder and then it happened, he felt a large wave of cum squirt out of the fake cock into his mouth and down his throat. He almost choked, but was forced to swallow it all, as Nia would not remove the cock from his mouth. He felt it tasted a lot like his own which he hated to admit he sort of liked. Pyra ripped the blindfold off his eyes and there standing before me was Mythra, putting on Nia's dildo. Rex began to suck the fake cock again as he looked over at Pyra and Nia, naked, masturbating their pussies and smiling at him. Pyra stopped Mythra for a second to open a beer for Rex.

Pyra poured the beer in his mouth and Rex drank it all down. She proceeded to grab two more beers and poured them in his mouth too. He never spilled a drop, Mythra said, "Forget the dildo, I am going to ride that clean hard cock until I cum."

Pyra said, "My turn is next."

Mythra ripped off the dildo, straddled Rex's helpless body and used her hand to guide his hard cock into her pussy. Pyra leaned forward with her hands on the bed and dangled her floppy tits in his face. Rex knew she wanted him to suck them and he obliged. Mythra impaled herself completely down on his cock, which felt wonderful, and she leaned back. He was able to see Nia on the chair with her legs spread wide and the back of Mythra's blonde head deep between them as she ate Nia's pussy. Nia never saw him as her eyes were closed. Mythra continued to grind her pussy down on him, shouting, "Oh yes! I am getting close! Fuck me hard, Rex!"

Rex tried to thrust upward into her wet hole. His cock felt numb as she increased the tempo and was now raising her pussy almost off his cock and slamming down hard to drive my cock in deep. She was using her hand to furiously rub her clit. Suddenly, Mythra was quiet, she stopped moving and began to shudder. Rex could feel her pussy tighten even more on his cock. She reached under him and grabbed his ass and pulled him up as if trying to pull his cock into her even more. He looked over and saw Nia now smiling at him as Mythra raised her head from her pussy. After what seemed like a minute and a half, Mythra finally relaxed and looked down at him, gleefully stating, "That was fucking AWESOME! I have never tied a guy down before and fucked him but I think it could be my new thing."

Pyra said, "Now it is my turn."

With that, Pyra climbed on Rex, lied on his chest, placed her mouth on his and Rex me the deepest, most passionate kiss he had ever experienced so far. Her tongue explored his as she pulled his face closer to hers. Rex actually forgot his surroundings for a moment. Pyra slowly pulled her lips away from his and said, "Lets see if you fuck as well as you kiss."

Pyra backed her pussy up so that the head of his cock was positioned at the entrance of her pussy. Slowly, she moved her pussy back to engulf his cock, sat up on his cock and then slowly and rhythmically pressed her pussy onto him. She reached behind her with her hand and gently stroked his balls. Her next move surprised him most of all, she uncuffed him and said, "Play with my tits you man-whore."

Rex took her rock hard nipples between his thumb and finger and gently kneaded them as Pyra moaned. He looked over to see that Nia was now getting her pussy eaten by Mythra and seemed to be loving it as he heard Nia say, "Don't stop it feels so good."

His attention was returned to Pyra as her tempo increased and she ordered, "Keep your finger here."

She grabbed his hand and placed his finger just below her clit, then began to grind her clit down on his finger and moan even louder. Pyra would occasionally pause when his cock was buried deep inside her and just enjoy the feeling. Pyra's pussy was soaked as she poured all her juices onto his hand and pubic area, she restated, "Keep that finger there and don't move it. I am going to cum. It is going to be a big one!"

Pyra kept fucking him hard and fast until he too could feel his balls getting ready to explode. Rex began breathing harder and thrusting upward to match her rhythm, she warned, "Ah, ah, ah. Don't you cum before me."

Rex tried to think about anything non-sexual to delay the explosion, but Pyra shouted, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The redhead raised her pussy almost off of him and slammed down with each stroke. Her back arched, her mouth opened and the only sound Rex heard was a big gasp of air. He then felt her pussy clamp tight on his cock. This was too much and he couldn't hold back anymore, so he emptied his balls into her pussy. They seemed frozen in time as they both allowed their naked bodies the ultimate pleasure. Pyra looked down at him and smiled, "That was great, Rex. Would you like to clean my pussy?"

Pyra rolled over onto the floor and spread her legs, before Rex answered, Mythra answered before him, "Yes, I would!"

Mythra climbed over him and lowered her head into Pyra's pussy and began to suck and lick Rex's cum up into her mouth. Mythra turned to Rex with a smile and opened her mouth so that he could see his own cum, then swallowed it as she said, "That tastes so good, and so does your cunt, Pyra."

After another minute Mythra got up and said, " It looks clean to me."

Nia announced, "There is still more beer to drink."

Nia came back carrying a beer keg, she poured it all into Rex's mouth and didn't stop until he feel asleep. Nia, Pyra and Mythra drank the rest and feel asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday, Rex finds himself on the floor in the living room, Pyra said, "Guess you had a little too much to drink."

She grabbed the back of his neck with her hand. The other hand wrapped around his back and pulled him close to her. Rex felt her tits smash up against his torso, the flesh of her mammaries slid over his chest and he took the opportunity to look down at the bulging mounds beneath him.

Mythra came over and slid her hand down Pyra's breast and gave her nipple a squeeze before turning to Rex. She stepped back and Rex felt Pyra sucking on his lips. He opened his mouth and kissed her back while putting his arms around her waist. The redhead woman let out a moan as Rex pressed his mouth against hers. Soon, they were tonguing each other and both were breathing heavy during their lip smacking. Pyra reached down and grabbed his long dick, but Nia walked over and twisted Pyra's puffy nipples, then reached out to grab Rex's head. Rex quickly darted back, barely missing her hand.

Nia grabbed his arm and spun him around so his back faced her. He tried to spin back away from her, but only succeeded in getting his head lodged under her arm as she put him in a sideways headlock. He grasped at her back and butt, trying to get a hold on something, but he felt her arm grab his leg and lift him up.

Rex was forced to watch Pyra press her naked white body against the bare skin of Mythra, who slowly reached out and grabbed Pyra's nipples with her fingers. Using both hands, she pulled Pyra's nipples and Rex looked on in awe as Pyra's tits stretched out away from her chest. It looked like her nipples were four inches in length by the way Mythra pulled them. Finally, Mythra leaned over and began sucking and kissing her Pyra's lips. Pyra's nude body leaned into Mythra and it looked like she had lost any control in the arms of the blonde woman. Mythra reached down and began fingering Pyra's clit.

Soon, Pyra was moaning out loud and humping back her wide hips against Mythra's hand. She was kissing Mythra back with a passion, which made Mythra play with her clit even more. Finally, Mythra released her and Pyra asked Rex to get his hands and mouth around her incredible tits. He reached out and began fondling her big breasts, feeling his hands slip over the wet flesh. He cupped as much as he could and lifted them up, feeling their weight in his palms. He squeezed her tits from the bottom and felt large handfuls of flesh contour to his squeezing fingers. He teased her nipples with his thumbs and then gave each a delicate pinch, making her gasp. While that went on, Mythra and Nia began hugging and kissing.

The salvager lowered his head and bean feasting on her titties. He sucked and licked all over her boobs, alternating between them with his mouth. Whichever one he was sucking on, he would caress the other in his hands. Before Rex had a chance to really suckle her nipples, Pyra grabbed the back of Rex's head and pushed it further into her cleavage, saying, "Don't stop, my nipple lover. Keep sucking these titties."

Pyra's tits blocked his vision, but he continued on sucking her boobs. Suddenly, he felt something brush against his legs and then a warm sensation on his penis. He realized that Nia must have gotten between his legs to begin working on sucking his dick. She was pumping him with her hand and licking over his head with her tongue, shouting, "Ohh yeah! Let me get a taste of that sausage! It's so thick and hot! You like our lips on your cock, big boy?"

Nia rubbed his sack with her hand as Pyra was moaning even louder and pulling Rex's head in circles over her chest. He was trying hard to lick and suck as much of her tits as possible. Between Nia's sucking and his head trapped between Pyra's boobs, he'd never felt so much stimulation on his body. Pyra began shaking her chest at Rex and he felt her swaying breasts slap against his face. The sensations were only amplified when Mythra groped his buttocks, squeezing them and pinching them. Pyra said, "That's it, get your face in between my big boobs. Grab them and tongue my nipples."

The redhead continued to assault Rex's face with her boobs and he grabbed and squeezed her tits just to hold on. As Nia started deep-throating his cock, he could feel Mythra still touching his ass. Nia took his dick even deeper into her mouth and had coated his cock with her saliva and it was quickly slipping in and out of her mouth. He felt her sucking his head with the back of her throat and wondered how she was doing it. She kept fondling his nut sack and gently squeezed his very full balls.

Rex was buried in Pyra's chest and Nia's mouth, Mythra's hands were still grabbing his butt and were squeezing his butt cheeks. It felt good in combination with Nia juggling his balls. However, he soon felt invading lips on his round buttocks, kissing them. He yelled in protest, but his pleas were drowned out in the mass of Pyra's breasts. The lips were nibbling his bare bottom, it was a kinky feeling. He was right in the middle of three naked moaning women and all around him he felt their silky flesh in his hands. Nia sucked him harder and increased her grip on his balls. She was really getting into fucking his dick with her mouth. Pumping her mouth faster on him, Rex finally let out a deep moan, "AHHHHhhhhhhh, shit, I'm gonna cum."

His cock erupted in Nia's waiting mouth. Nia said, "Give it to me you horny boy, let it all out."

Nia slapped his still spurting dick on the insides of her mouth. He felt her lick his balls and head, making sure to get all of his cum. She even deep-throated him and used his own cum to give him a tremendous warm feeling around his dick. As the last of his cum dripped into Nia's mouth, Rex gave a long content breath. The foursome quickly separated. Nia asked, "Mythra, what would you rather have, Rex eating you out for ten minutes or for twenty minutes?"

Mythra made Rex face her, grabbed a hold of Rex's dick and pushed his head down. Rex kneeling brought him face to face with her legs and told him, "Start licking."

The blonde forced his head with two hands into her crotch and answered, "Let's go with twenty minutes, Nia."

Rex was being smashed into her juicy cunt. Instinctively, his hands wrapped around Mythra's legs and he grasped her firm fleshy thighs from behind. He squeezed her thighs and began sucking on her pussy. The smell of it filled his nose as he lapped around her very full clit. It invigorated him and made him want to taste her juices. He loved being trapped in this woman's thighs, feeling the smooth tone of her legs. He twirled his tongue around the outside of her clit and stroked up and down her sensitive walls. He flicked his tongue faster around her swollen bud and felt the beginning of her slick juices begin to flow out. His dick was quickly getting hard again. Mythra pulled Rex by his hair away from her pussy and pushed him backwards, saying, "Time to ride that mouth of yours."

She squatted her pussy over his face. She put one knee on either side of his head and lowered her cunt to his mouth. Rex immediately latched onto her clit with his mouth and began licking and sucking. His hands grabbed her legs and he tried to pull his head up into her snatch. Her legs were trembling with pleasure around his head and she ground her pussy hard into his face. Mythra's juices flowed down her pussy and his face became lubricating with her cum. He grabbed her ass and sucked harder at her pussy. She was pushing her ass down and rubbing her juices all over Rex's face. He licked as much as he could, while she gyrated on top of him.

Mythra continued riding him for the better part of ten minutes, when he heard muffled voices around him. He felt his dick being held and then the wonderful warmth of a pussy come over his cock. Pyra had gotten on top of him and sat down on his big member. Rex felt her ass bump against his stomach as she rode him cowgirl style. Between Mythra's thighs, he heard Pyra shout, "Fuck this dick feels good. I'm going to bathe your cock with my pussy Jake. Yeah, We're gonna ride you all we want."

Pyra was grinding her pussy on Rex's penis and his naked body rocked with her movements. He moaned into Mythra's pussy as Pyra kept fucking him. He couldn't tell who it was, but he felt his balls being caressed and rubbed, possibly by Nia. As Rex kept sucking Mythra's swollen clit, Mythra was now slamming her ass down against his face and her clit was smacking him in the mouth. Each time her ass came down, his tongue would shoot farther up her pussy. She would rise up again and then drive her cunt back down on his waiting tongue. He felt her ass ripple with each thrust downward and the bottom of her cheeks would partly wrap around his face. He was inadvertently being slapped with her firm ass flesh. Mythra's nails dug into his scalp as she used two hands on his head to steady herself while she face-fucked him.

It looked as if Mythra was trying to suffocate his face with her pussy, she was slamming him so hard. Likewise, Pyra was pulverizing his cock with her wet cunt. Her hips were in constant motion on his shaft. She was working his entire 5-6 inch length and her ass was slapping loudly with each squat-thrust as Pyra relentlessly rode him. She began lightly slapping his balls as she bounced up and down on his penis, she pussy-pounded his cock and her warm secretions were soaking him. He felt the walls of her cunt shaking all around his member and finally a huge wave of cum gushed onto his dick.

Rex could feel the sticky substance all over the base of his dick. It was flowing down both sides between his balls and his thighs. Pyra's ass slid easily against his pelvis. She rode out the waves of her orgasm and finally stopped moving her pussy against his dick. As if rehearsed, both Pyra and Nia jumped off Rex, who had been surrounded by Mythra's ass and pussy for so long that the sunlight made him squint. He saw that Nia was laying on her back next to him. Before he could do anything, Mythra slapped his face and hooked his mouth with her finger. She pulled him over to Nia by his mouth, saying, "Get over here, fucker. Keep that dick hard and let's see how good you fuck."

Mythra gave him another slap as she pushed him towards Nia, who cooed, "Come get some of my pussy."

Rex immediately crawled on top of the Nia, who lifted up one leg to give him better access. In one thrust, he buried his dick into her sopping pussy. He was so turned on by that point that he fucked her with long hard strokes. Her big tits shook up and down her chest with each fuck stroke. Rex wrapped his arms around her booty as he lowered himself again and again into her hot oven. He grabbed and squeezed her ass as he drove into Nia. Her moans became screams as he fucked her faster. His cum-filled balls slapped her asshole with every pump of his body. He spanked the outside of her thighs and continued his frantic pummeling of her pussy.

The salvager used his hands on her ass to pull her even harder into his pistoning shaft. Their sweaty bodies squished together and made it easy for his dick to saw in and out of her cunt. Rex felt a shadow come over both of them and he looked up to see Mythra straddling Pyra's face. Mythra was facing Rex and she lowered herself until her cunt sat down on Pyra's mouth. Nia said, "Your job isn't finished yet. Get to work on my pussy."

Nia lifted her other leg up to give Rex more access to her pussy and her legs splayed out in a 'Y' formation. Rex leaned forward and moved his arms around her legs so he could grab hold of Nia's mammaries. Rex felt Nia's ass coming up to meet his pelvis and he fucked her even harder. He positioned himself directly above her so he could drop all of his weight into her dripping cunt. All over were sounds of slapping skin and wet noises from the women's pussies.

Mythra thrust her pussy down into Pyra's mouth, she soaked her mouth, nose, and chin with a huge spurting orgasm. Rex gave one last huge pound into Nia's warm orgasming cunt and released a huge stream of cum into her. His dick shot load after load into her quivering pussy. He sucked and drank as much of Nia's juices as he could, and felt the squishy feeling of his own cum mix with Nia's around his dick. Their orgasms seemed to last forever and Rex stayed embedded in Nia's pussy until they all fainted from lack of energy.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday night, they overslept too much. Pyra, Mythra and Nia shared a threeway kiss. Then Pyra broke away and threw one of her legs over Mythra's body, presenting with her open cunt just above Rex, who slid his cock into Pyra, making her moan, "Oh yes, Nick. Fuck me."

Rex had other ideas, he pulled out of her and slid straight into Mythra, who shouted, "Yes! Fuck me!"

Then he pulled out of Mythra and slammed it into Nia. He carried on alternating between those three gorgeous women, then Nia quickly separated so she could kneel between Pyra and Mythra, sliding one hand to rub Pyra's clit. After a few minutes, Pyra came to a shuddering climax and rolled off Mythra. Rex slid back into Mythra who also started cumming, then Nia immediately took Pyra's place, and with barely a pause, he rammed his rock solid cock into the blonde. While he alternated his cock between Mythra and Nia, Pyra knelt next to him, rubbing his chest as she said, "That looks so fucking hot."

Rex wasn't interested in talking, he was consumed by an animalistic desire to keep fucking those three hot women for as long as he possibly could. By alternating between them, he was able to hold off from cumming, but they were both cumming now, writhing together, their nipples brushing against each other and Nia's hair flying about around the pretty Mythra's face. Pyra then said, "Let me suck it."

He pulled out of Mythra's pussy and knelt there, holding his throbbing cock. Pyra lowered her sweet mouth to engulf it and sucked off both girls' juices from it. While she did, the two other girls started kissing. They rolled over, so Nia was beneath Mythra and Rex was presented with a view of Mythra's ass. He lifted Pyra off his cock and moved over to slide it back into Mythra's pussy. Pyra looked and then got a dirty look in her eyes, she put each of her hands on the Mythra's butt cheeks and started kneading them, Rex started rubbing his thumb around her buttocks. Mythra started cumming again as Pyra gave Rex a recommendation, "Fuck her in the bum."

The salvager didn't need to be told twice, he pulled out of the Mythra's cunt and lined his cock up against her sphincter. Nia had moved out from underneath her and was now watching what he was doing. Before Rex could push it in, Nia grabbed hold of his dick. He looked at her, a wild, desperate look in his eyes. There was no way she was going to stop him doing this. Nia advised, "Don't go too fast. All right?"

Rex nodded and Nia looked down to line up his cock with Mythra's asshole, he worked his cockhead into her tight hole and then slid the rest of his boner in quite easily. It was unbelievably hot and tight and he could feel her tunnel throbbing around him. Mythra had gone quiet and was just breathing heavily, occasionally emitting little mews of pleasure. Nia was stroking Mythra's back and checking she was ok. Mythra just nodded, sweat spraying from her blonde hair. While that happened, Pyra got behind Rex to hug and kiss him from behind and grab his buttocks, Mythra shouted, "Fuck me now. Hard! Come on!"

He did just that by grabbing a hold of her butt cheeks, pulling his cock out, then ramming it back in again and again, not stopping when she started cumming, screaming obscenities. Then Pyra, who was still behind Rex, watching intently as she gently wiped the sweat from his forehead, said, "Let me suck it again."

The salvager grunted and pulled right out of Mythra, again presenting his cock to Pyra. She lied down beneath it and looked into his eyes before sticking out her tongue and running it up the entire length of his cock. Then, she slid her full lips right down it so his balls were resting on her chin. Rex grunted with the effort of not cumming and looked away to see that Mythra had replaced his cock with three of her fingers. She was plunging them in and out of her pink folds and screaming in excitement. Even Nia was at a loss for words, she was kneeling beside Mythra, idly rubbing herself and watching wide-eyed as they fingered their own vaginas.

Pyra was caressing his glans with her tongue and obviously wanted him to shoot his load down her throat, but there was one more thing he wanted to do before he came, so he pulled his cock out of Pyra and grabbed Nia, rolling her onto her front and straddling her chest. She just looked up at me, her face a mixture of exhaustion and pure lust, his cock was so rigid he had to lean forward to get it between her tits. She held those perfect orbs together as he pushed it in between them, his shaft rubbing against that smooth skin, lubricated by the juices of three cunts and one asshole he had already fucked.

As the cum boiled deep in his balls, he knew he couldn't last much longer. Pyra and Mythra both moved their pussies near to Nia's head and Nia reached over to lap at them in turn, as they panted in excitement. They were both rubbing their clits hard and then Pyra moved her hand inside Mythra's cunt. Pyra looked down at his cock slipping in between Nia's tits and said, "I want to cum on her face."

Mythra and Rex groaned in excitement at the idea and he sped up his pumping. Pyra girlfriend angled her fingers up in Mythra's pussy to stroke the g-spot and immediately, Mythra shrieked, "OH! FUCK! YES! I'M CUMMING!"

The first squirt from her pussy hit Nia's mouth. Nia opened her mouth in surprise just as Rex released his first spurt of cum. It shot into her mouth and was joined there by more of Mythra's girl juice. Together, they shouted out in elation as they sprayed their juices all over Nia's face, neck and chest. Rex couldn't believe how much cum he had left in his balls. It kept spurting out in stringy white wads and mingling with Mythra's musky liquid until the writhing, panting Nia beneath them was drenched, and the only sound was her murmuring, "More. Give me more cum. Oh yes. More."

Pyra came to top it all off, they both quickly got tired and sept through Friday morning and afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday night, Rex was pinned to the living floor, Mythra holding down his arms and Nia holding down his legs, he could see ferocious lust swirling in Pyra's eyes. Without the slightest hesitation, she grabbed his cock and looked him directly in the eyes. Without turning away or even blinking, she declared, "I am going to fuck you until you explode."

Rex's eyes boggled, and his heart jumped into his throat as he asked, "When do I get my chance?"

"Soon, be patient."

Maintaining intense eye contact, Pyra scooted forward to rub Rex's cock against her slit. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, the thrust of her hips and the tickle of her finger, she was teasing him to the edge of frenzy.

Entranced by her sinister eyes, he didn't need to look down to know what was happening. Without blinking or breaking eye contact, she moved slowly, savoring each sensation. First, she pressed herself against him, causing her eyelids to narrow and the slightest moan of relief to rise to her lips. After a moment, her slim hips lifted smoothly and she waited there, hovering poised over his tip, giving him one last, long tease. Then, she slowly lowered herself down.

Finally, after so much teasing, he felt her divine heat swallowing him completely. Her pussy gripped him with perfect pressure from every side and she immediately started pumping him with short, firm thrusts of her hips. Against his will, he felt himself responding instinctively, bucking upward to meet her downward thrusts. She taunted him with gentle encouragement, "Yeah, that's it. There you go. Good boy!"

With Rex held down, Pyra rode him gently at first, then ground herself down into him, pinning him hard to the carpet. He bit down hard on his lips, fighting the urge to groan with pleasure. Pyra easily saw the struggle for control written on his face, but rather than help him, she tortured him more by accelerating her rhythm, she also stretched out and leaned back, planting her palms on the floor by his knees. This exposed more of her slim physique, which he clearly enjoyed, and made his cock rub against her G-spot, which she clearly enjoyed. Before long, her rhythm in this position accelerated from slow and gentle to feverish and rough.

Savoring the steady G-spot contact, Pyra relaxed her neck and let her head tilt back. Her gaze lifted toward the ceiling, and her eyes glazed over with satisfaction. With each smooth thrust, her red hair bobbed and swung behind her. Within minutes, a thin layer of sweat added a steamy sheen to her exposed skin. Droplets joined rivers running down her impossibly flat abs, collecting at the brim of her hips before rolling toward the carpet down her smooth, toned thighs. She moaned quietly at first, but Rex sensed an urgency rising in her breath, an impatience matched by firmer, faster motion.

As Pyra worked him harder, Rex could feel his own heat rising, and, as Pyra let slip a louder-than-intended groan of pleasure, Rex suddenly found himself fighting for control, yet again, fighting the powerful urge to cum in her pussy. Pyra sighed heavily, "Mmmmm... Oh yeah! Whew! Damn this is good!"

Sitting close enough to touch them if she wanted to, Mythra's eyes were wide, her lips were wet, and her cheeks were flushed red. She marveled at her friend's sweaty body, "Are you close?"

Pyra grunted with exertion, "Mmmmm... Yes! However...he is holding...back..."

Indeed, Rex had gone rigid, biting his tongue and locking his muscles in a desperate effort to keep from cumming. Pyra leaned forward, now planting her hands on Rex's shoulders. Sweat running down her cheeks, she stared fiercely into his eyes as she thrusted harder, "Come on! Don't stop! Fuck me, damnit!"

Pyra started drilling Rex with longer, harder strokes. Looking down on him from her perch, eyes locked with his, she whispered urgent commands while fucking him relentlessly, "Come on...Do it! Fuck me! Give it to me!"

Nia suddenly chimed in, "Come on, Rex! She's riding you into the ground, and you can't fight back. She'll fuck you all day if she has to! So just fuck her and make her cum! Get it over with!"

"YES! Fuck me and make me cum! Do it!"

All the willpower in the world would not have been enough. Even with so much build-up, he was still pinned to the floor by a sweaty, sexy young girl riding him wildly and begging him to make her cum, all while two other young girls held him down, it was just too much to handle. In defiance of his conscience, his hips started moving again. He started meeting her, thrust for thrust, drilling himself deeper and grinding up into her clit and with this renewed motion, once again, the heat rising in his veins grew hotter, the rising orgasm became harder and harder to control. Pyra's eyes drifted shut, her eyebrows pinched together, and she bit her lower lip in concentration, "Ahh! Yesss! There you go. That feels amazing! Mmmm. Keep doing that..."

The impossibly strong squeezing sensation of Pyra's pussy made Rex's hips bucked suddenly up from the carpet, catching her in mid-thrust and driving him deeper inside her than ever before. The intense bolt of pleasure took her by surprise, followed by a long cringe of exertion. Her spine curled, her head hung down and her chin tucked in, causing her hair to fall and dangle just over Rex's neck. She found herself frozen as he repeatedly pounded up into her from below. Her ponytail shook with each thrust, teasing his skin and driving him to hammer her harder.

Primal instincts raging, he strained to slam her harder and harder, driving her to the edge of control. More than anything, he wanted to watch her crumble under an unstoppable orgasm. Just as her breathing started turning into ragged gasps, he pulled back and stopped abruptly. Her eyes flashed with sudden, almost frightened, urgency. She pleaded, "No! Don't stop! Come on! Keep fucking me! I'm almost there!"

For that short moment, Rex was in control. He grinned and gave her a long, slow thrust. He took time to savor the feeling of his cock sliding deep inside her, then smoothly back out. Her pussy was incredibly tight and slick, and every muscle between her legs began quaking. Her body wilted as orgasm danced just inches from her reach. He held her there for a moment, enjoying the view of sweat running down her slim young body, breath ragged, eyes ablaze. She was so close, right at the very edge, that even the slightest moves now tortured her. He took care to keep her there, controlling her with nothing more than the touch of his cock, but it didn't last long. She regained control with teasing, mischievous vengeance.

She placed her palms on Rex's stomach, locked eyes with him, and spread her thighs really wide, pinning him hard to the carpet with all of her weight on his hips. Then, she fucked him as Rex struggled against his binds. Again and again, she pounded him, keeping eye contact the entire time. Pyra's moved quickly and forcefully, with unrelenting rhythm, the muscles in her pussy clenching hard with every thrust, "Cum, baby! Yes! Fuck me! Unhhh! Unhhh! Come on! You know you want to! Unhhh! YES! DO IT!"

Mythra and Nia said, "We believe in you, Rex! You can do it!"

Rex reeled against Pyra's onslaught. His body quaked, twisted, and shivered, fighting to stop the orgasm rushing down his spine. While she fucked him relentlessly, he felt is was more and more difficult to hold back his own instincts and desires.

Over and over again, she hammered him, her fingers scraping across his skin, her thighs locked tight around his hips. Every muscle in her slender young body worked toward a single purpose, to make him cum harder than he had ever cum before. No matter how much he struggled, she forced it out of him and a rush of satisfaction gripped her as she knew she was succeeding.

Her pussy clenched tighter and tighter, milking him in spasms. He couldn't hold on anymore. Laying there, drenched in sweat, exhausted and utterly helpless, he was entirely at her mercy. She forced him to cum and in a wild, violent explosion, they came together, Pyra shrieked, "UNHHH! UNHHH! Faster! YES! I'm cumming! Cum, baby! Do it! UNHHH! UNHHH! PLEASE! Cum baby! Cum inside me! Yes! YES! THAT'S IT! I can feel you cumming! OH FUCK YES! OHHH FUCK! Mmmmm! Ahhhh! I'm still cumming! YES! OH FUCK! That's so good! AHHH!"

Surge after surge of cum pumped deep into Pyra's pussy, driving her into hysterical cries of pleasure. Rex's whole body snapped and flexed, lifting Pyra entirely off the floor by her hips. Mid-orgasm, he broke free of Mythra and Nia's grips. Rex moved immediately, without thinking, like an animal possessed by the throes of sex.

Keeping his cock buried in her pussy, he grabbed her by her hips and lifted her off the ground. The adrenaline raging through his veins made it seem easy, like lifting a pillow. Alarm and surprise flashed in Pyra's eyes as he then slammed her down on the carpet on her back. Forcefully threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck, he lifted her head to meet him for a deep, passionate kiss, while his cock kept pumping cum into her pussy. Ravaged by an unbelievable, unending orgasm, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, returned his kiss and held on for her life.

Their roles reversed, he now had her pinned to the floor, and she surrendered willingly. He palmed the base of her spine, lifting her slightly and arching her back, a seemingly magical move that drove her even deeper into orgasmic oblivion. Lips and bodies locked together, they shared a prolonged, breathtaking mutual orgasm, followed immediately by countless multiple orgasms for Pyra.

Over and over again, all the teasing and all the tension of their previous encounters exploded between them. Lips still locked and tongues dancing, they moaned together in ecstasy, oblivious to everyone else in the room. Sweat sliding down their bodies pooled in the carpet along Pyra's naked back, leaving an outline of her slender hourglass silhouette all around her. Despite having cum already, Rex kept going, basking in the glow of each orgasm radiating from Pyra's smooth young body. Now it was her turn to be fucked continuously.

Struggling for breath, she broke off their kiss. He continued to pin her firmly to the floor, allowing her to relax and surrender all control as wave after wave of orgasm wracked her body. Her muscles quivered uncontrollably, but he held her in place with the steady pressure of his palm at her back as a freight train of orgasms hammered her endlessly, crippling her consciousness and reducing her to a sweaty, trembling mess.

Awestruck, Mythra and Nia marveled at the scene before them as they watched Pyra's miraculous multi-orgasmic bliss stretch on and on for minutes, they felt the heat of arousal rushing to their own cheeks. They couldn't help imagining themselves in Pyra's place, slammed on their backs, held down, and locked in the throes of such amazing sex. Without thinking, they touched themselves and imagined it was Rex.

They imagined his strong arms holding them and his firm hand guiding them expertly toward release. Mythra and Nia imagined his cock sliding smoothly inside their body, their mutual heat rising with every stroke, they imagined him bringing them to the edge of control, holding them there, savoring the taste of their tongues and lips, basking in the moment of no return before an unstoppable swell of gratification finally consumed them.

With Pyra still twisting and crying with pleasure, Mythra and Nia lost control as well. Heads spinning and imaginations racing, they fell to the carpet, on their backs with their fingers buried deep in the heat of their own pussies. Mythra and Nia's moans of pleasure now joined Pyra's ragged groans and desperate gasps for breath. Eyes closed, breasts heaving, hair a mess all around them, Mythra and Nia lost themselves in fantasy. The sounds of sex surrounded them, naked bodies pressing together in perfect rhythm, hands sliding over sweaty skin, waves of orgasm rising and falling with every breath until finally a single grunt from Rex sent her over the edge.

The raw intensity of it caught them by surprise. A cry accidentally slipped from their lips, revealing their masturbation to them. They quickly bit their lips, struggling to stay quiet while a delicious orgasm steadily consumed them both. Starting in their cores, fantastically satisfying tremors pulsed through every inch of their bodies, followed by a warm wash of relaxation. Still lost in bliss and dizzy with relief, Mythra and Nia sighed out loud, "Ahhhh... yesss..."

"You mean... Ohhh FUCK yes!"

Pyra's voice startled Mythra and Nia out of their trance. They realized that the rest of the room had fallen silent, Rex and Pyra were done. On their backs, naked and their hands in their pussies, they felt like they had been caught, but Rex and Pyra had not been watching, in fact they had finished only moments before. Rex had pulled out, rolled over, and seemed to be passed out. Meanwhile, Pyra still lied on her back, panting slightly, with one arm laying across her forehead. She stared blankly toward the ceiling, basking in the afterglow, letting air cool the glistening streams of sweat running down her naked body as she giddily laughed, "That was fucking fantastic!"

Mythra giggled, "Yeah, that was awesome. You went wild on him, but he held in there. Not just that, but it looked like he rocked you!"

Pyra chuckled at the understatement, her cheeks still blush from the sex, "Ohh, hell yeah! I've NEVER been fucked like that! He is a machine..."

Nia said, "Well tomorrow, it's our turn! You did him hard and fast, but I'd rather take my time with him and drag it out for hours..."

Mythra said, "Me too."

"Yeah, you say that now, but I know you, Mythra. You'll be slamming him after five minutes!"

"Wanna bet?"

The girls laughed together, then looked toward Pyra, who was now out cold. Mythra and Nia smiled affectionately toward the sleeping lovers, "Awww... Look at them... So cute... All fucked out..."

Only one day remained...


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday night, Rex's time to dominate. He made Pyra, Mythra and Nia wear dog collars and leashes. Kneeling beside him, they position themselves like sitting dogs and even walk on all fours. Rex said, "My sluts, please present yourselves in front of me."

Carefully, without a word, they stood and positioned herself in front of Rex. Lifting their arms so their hands were clasped behind their heads as they parted their thighs slightly, their heads were high and their eyes looked at their feet. Rex stood and dropped the leashes between their breasts, slowly walking around their naked bodies. He slid a finger against each of their breasts and then their nipples. Letting out a snicker as he watched how they reacted to his touches, he then slid his finger down over their stomachs and waists, then down over their pussy lips, pushing his fingertip inside them and letting it glide over their clits.

Moving his finger down inside their pussy lips to their wet holes, he was entering just the fingertip briefly and then out again up along their pussy lips in no particular order. Moving to behind them, he trailed his finger from their pussies to the smalls of their backs. With both hands, he glided his fingers over both of Pyra's buttocks, letting his fingertips slip in between each cheek, he did the same to Mythra and then Nia. Using one hand to spread Nia's butt cheeks, he slid the other down to her tight asshole. Letting his index fingertip rub over the tight hole, he snickers as he watches it puckered up at his touch. Rex repeated his actions on Mythra, then Pyra. Standing with his body pushed up against Pyra's, he reached around and pinched both nipples, asking Pyra, "Who do these belong to, slut?"

Pyra replied, "They belong to you, my master."

"MMMM, and this?"

Rex moved to behind Mythra and slid his fingers down to her wet pussy, "Who does this belong to, slut?"

Mythra answered, "It belongs to you, my master."

Moving behind Nia, Rex brought hands to her butt cheeks and slapped each cheek. Listening to her soft moans, he asked, "And these, slut. Who do these belong to?"

Nia said, "You, my master, they belong to you as does all of us, master. You own all of us."

In each of their replies, they were proud in the knowledge of it being true. Rex moved in front of Pyra and lifted her chin up, kissing her hard on her lips. Then, he kissed Mythra and Nia. Gathering up the leashes, Rex watched as they dropped onto their hands and knees as he headed for his bedroom. Once inside, he asked Pyra to kneel down, then asked Mythra to kneel to Pyra's left and Nia to Pyra's right. He looked over all of them and grinned, removing his sluts' leashes and collars. He gave Pyra a command, "On the bed, slut. Lie in the middle, in the spread eagle position."

Moving swiftly, Pyra climbed onto the bed and positioned her body as instructed, her arms and legs spread wide. Rex moved alternatively to each bedpost and strapped her feet and ankles to them, her naked body was spread wide. Looking down at Mythra and Nia, Rex smiled at them and left the room. On his return, he brought back a flogger and some candles.

Lighting the candles, Rex places them on his dresser and stood at Pyra's side, he instructed Mythra and Nia to climb between Pyra's spread legs and kneel. Slowly, he trailed the flogger over Pyra's breasts and down her stomach, hearing the moans escaping from her lips, then he slid it over her spread pussy lips and up and down each thigh. Rex lifted the flogger to their mouths and ordered, "Kiss the pussy that is going to give this slut the pleasure she craves."

Leaning their heads forward slightly, Mythra and Nia kissed the flogger, their eyes looking over the spread body before them. Licking their lips, they sat back on their knees and watched as Rex lifts his hand up and brought it and the flogger down on Pyra's erect nipples and breasts. Pyra begged and writhed, "OOHHHHH! Thank you, master. May I please have another?"

Lifting the flogger again, Rex brought it down slightly harder over her breasts and nipples, rubbing his fingers over them as a few pink welts appear. He repeated this ten more times and each time, he brought the flogger down a little harder while she thanked him and begged for more. Placing the flogger on the bed next to her, Rex turned and grabbed a hold of a candle. Turning back, Rex held it over her left breast and tilted it slightly, letting the warm wax trickle onto it.

Hearing her cries as it hit her skin, Rex moved the candle over her right breast and did the same thing again, watching as she writhes and listening to her cries. Moving the tilted candle down her stomach and watching her reaction as the wax hit her flesh, he reached for the other candle and tipped the wax from both over Pyra's stomach and breasts. Rex looked at Mythra and Nia and said, "I think this slut's pussy needs some attention."

Not needing to be told twice, they moved onto their elbows and knees, then trailed their tongues over the spread and wet pussy lips before them. Nibbling and licking their way down, they let their tongue tips enter slightly and then they made their way back up to the clit. There wasn't a lot of room, Mythra's right cheek pressed against Nia's left and their noses barely touched.

Flicking their tongue tips at the hard nub, they were taking it between their teeth and nibbling on it and sucking it. Hearing the moans as their tongue and mouths moved over the sweet wet pussy before them, they were now lifting their own asses up high as they slipped their tongues deep inside the wet hole, letting out a moan as Mythra and Nia felt Rex slide his hands over their buttocks, his fingers probing at their tight assholes, one at a time. Without warning, Mythra ended up feeling Rex shove his cock tip into her ass she moaned loudly, her lips vibrating against Pyra's pussy walls as Mythra's tongue delved deeper. Half the time, Nia felt Rex pounding her too.

Rex alternated between slowly thrusting his cock tip in and out of Mythra and Nia's tight asses, pushing it deeper each time and watching as it disappeared fully inside them. Looking up, Rex watched as Pyra writhes with pleasure as he kept pounding Mythra and Nia's bare butts hard and fast, he grabbed a hold of their hips and was pushing their faces against Pyra's pussy, making the redhead cry out, "Masterrrrrrrr, ohhh fuuuuck, I'm cummmminggg..."

Pyra came on the tongues deep inside her. Mythra and Nia were eagerly lapping up the cum on their tongues, knowing their own orgasms wouldn't be long coming. Rex thrusted faster and deeper in Mythra and Nia's buttocks, feeling them one at a time push back on it and their individual tightness over his cock as Mythra came, with Nia cumming shortly after. Both of them were moaning loudly against the pussy lips as they continues to lick and suck. Rex withdrew and said, "MMMMMM...now I think its time Pyra tasted pussy. Mythra, Nia, straddle her face and let her taste you."

Rex watches as Mythra and Nia moved up beside Pyra and then straddle her face, their pussies touching each other and inches away from Pyra's lips. He watched as Pyra's tongue darted out over their wet pussy lips, hearing all of them moan, then he moved between Pyra's thighs and pushed his cock deep into her pussy. Thrusting it in and out, Rex watched her tongue dart all over the pussies above her face.

Matching each of his thrusts, Pyra slid her tongue inside Mythra and Nia's pussy, moaning against them as Mythra and Nia pushed down on her tongue. Feeling their pussies quiver on her lips as she flicks her tongue tip over their clits, nibbling and licking them almost prevented her from Rex's groans, she knew he was ready to cum and she was too.

With a loud moan, Mythra and Nia came on the inserted tongue. Lapping at the cum, Pyra came herself on her Rex's cock, he felt her pussy tighten on his cock and her body writhe as she came. Rex exploded deep inside her, filling her with his cum. Mythra and Nia got off the bed and sat in a chair in the corner. Spreading their legs wide, they started to rub their fingers over their own pussy lips and each other's, letting their index fingers rub over two clits at once.

Rex moved closer to Pyra and positioned his semi hard cock against Pyra's mouth, then pushed his cock in and out. Feeling Pyra's mouth tight over his cock, pushing it deeper into her throat each time. Feeling Rex's cock tip hitting the back of her throat and her tongue tip flicking away at the base, his cock was hardening in her mouth as she started to suck slightly faster.

Moaning against Rex's cock as she tasted his precum, she was swallowing it down, wanting Rex to fill her mouth with his salty nectar. She gagged slightly as Rex started to fuck her mouth faster and deeper, her lips vibrating against his shaft. Thrusting his cock deeper into Pyra's throat as Rex watched Mythra and Nia kiss as they came on their fingers and each other's. His own orgasm close, Rex glanced down to watch Pyra's talented mouth. Rex pushed his cock deeper into Pyra's mouth, he finally came as he was hearing her gag slightly from Rex filling her mouth and throat.

Reaching down, Rex slowly started to peel the wax of Pyra's body, her moans increase in volume as each bit of wax pulled on her flesh. It was painful, but he managed to remove the wax, watching as Pyra writhes her body. He undid the ankle and wrist cuffs from the bedposts and helped Pyra to sit up. Moving in behind her so she is sitting upright between his thighs, he pulled into his warm body and glided his fingers over her arms and shoulders as Mythra and Nia cuddled them. He asked, "Looks like we're done. Tomorrow, you'll be back to your old selves again."

Pyra and Mythra were out cold, Nia said, "Just shut up and go to sleep."

THE END


End file.
